The present invention relates in general to a device for maintaining a laterally expanded resilient sleeve, or the like, in a laterally expanded condition, and for progressively permitting the sleeve to contract onto a member extending into or through the sleeve.
A device of the foregoing nature may be utilized for the purpose of contracting an elastomeric sleeve onto a cable splice, and the adjacent cable ends, for the purpose of sealing the splice from the elements, suitable means being provided, if desired, for bonding the sleeve ends to the cable ends on opposite sides of the splice.
For convenience, the invention will be considered primarily herein in the foregoing environment. However, it will be understood that the invention may be utilized for various other, analogous purposes. For example, it may be used to progressively contact an expanded resilient coupling, elbow, tee, or the like, onto corresponding adjacent tubing ends. More generally, the invention has utility wherever it is desired to contract a resilient sleeve, or sleeve-like member, onto a member extending into or through the sleeve, or members extending into corresponding ends of the sleeve, or similar member.
As a further matter of convenience, the invention will be considered herein in connection with an elastomeric sleeve formed of rubber, or a rubber-like material, capable of being expanded laterally to a cross-sectional area several times its normal, or contracted, area. Merely as an example, in a cylindrical configuration, the elastomeric sleeve is preferably stretchable to a diameter of at least the order of twice its contracted, or normal, diameter. While, as indicated, the invention will be considered in connection with an elastomeric sleeve, it will be understood that the invention is applicable to any resilient tubular member capable of being expanded and subsequently contracted onto a member therein.